


Hopelessly Falling

by buttermynuggets



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Character Death, Depression, Gen, I suck at tags, Suicide, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26785315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttermynuggets/pseuds/buttermynuggets
Summary: After being bullied for years, Abigail has finally given up. In this short story she basically commits suicide. I suck at summaries, sorry. This is really short, but I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: None
Comments: 2





	Hopelessly Falling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on here so I’m sorry for any mistakes. This was also my first story so again sorry for any mistakes lol. I hope you enjoy!

I clutched the straps of my olive green backpack as I walked quickly along the sidewalk. My legs ached with each step I took, but I had to make it the the building. My stomach was was a mix of red, purple, and black, my bullied really did a number on me. My brown hair swung slightly as I walked, I wiped a left over tear out of my eye and sniffled slightly. The smell of alcohol and cigarettes stung my nose. My eyes watered even more as I picked up the pace.  
I looked down at my feet as I walked, kicking stones along the way. As I looked up from the cement, I saw the tall brick building I’ve been searching for. I smiled a little, and let out a small, almost inaudible, dry laugh. I walked into the building and rounded the corner to then stairs.

Pushing open the door, I ran to the stairs. I glanced up to see the ceiling, about 300 feet up, I looked back at the stairs and started running up them. I stopped about halfway to catch my breath, I was breathing heavily and small beads of sweat formed on my forehead. I sighed and went back to the stairs, exited to finally get to the top.

At last, I saw the door leading to the roof. I grabbed the handle, and pushed the door open. Cold air hit my skin, and I smiled despite myself.  
I walked a little further into the roof, and knelt down to take off my shoes. I threw them to the side, then took off my backpack and threw it too. I took another step forward and breathed in the cold air.  
I stood atop the building, feeling the wind push me towards the edge. No one would catch me if I dived, they wouldn’t care. I took a step forward, onto the ledge. My hand was shaking, while my foot was tapping against the cement.  
I took a deep breath, and dived.

The wind screamed in my ears as I fell, there was no need to scream, for in that moment I was finally happy. A small smile graced my lips as the ground got closer and closer. I heard people scream, pointing at my descending body. I wondered for a moment, if I was making a mistake, if some people really would care when my body hit the ground. I shook my head, quickly pushing the thought away, this was my rock bottom, and I was going to hit it. I felt my long brown hair flow wildly in the wind. I closed my eyes, savoring the only peace I’ve had in a while. I opened them, then blinked twice, knowing I’d never do it again.  
I felt a hot tear form in my eye, and I watched as it flew up into the blue sky. I laughed as it disappeared from my vision. I turned on my side mid-fall, and reached up to a patch of cloud-filled sky, to the last place I saw the drop of liquid, as if I could grab it and hold on.

The sun that was usually blinding, suddenly wasn’t so bright, and the noises that were so loud before, quieted. I blinked for the last time, took a deep breath, then hit the ground. The crowd that had gathered around, gasped. They all knew that I was dead, no one could survive that fall. For once in my life, I was happy.


End file.
